


Bond

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Caring Dean, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e14 Nightmare, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For family, Dean was pretty sure that he'd do anything.</p><p>Season One, Episode 14, 'Nightmare' episode tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I liked Nightmare. A lot. Because of the brotherly love.

"I'm sure it won't happen again," Dean vowed.

He wasn't good with emotion, but he tried to take all the emotion he could muster, pack it up in a little tiny box and put a little tiny bow on it, and shove it into the words as he said them.

_I'm sure it won't happen again._

It didn't surprise him, not really, that Sam had all of this supernatural, ESP shit happening to him. Not a whole lot surprised Dean anymore when it involved their family, but he didn't want to think about it. All of this? Yeah, it was the family business. They went after demons and poltergeists and doppelgangers, searched out all the little spooky bastards that lurked the world with them. That was just great, because that was their job.

But. This was Sam they were talking about now. Little Sammy. And Dean wasn't going to let anything happen to his little Sammy, telepathic/telekinetic/clairvoyant/whatever-the-hell be damned.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered, like he didn't believe it himself.

Dean sighed to himself, muffling it over shoving their crap into their backpack to hit the road again. He wanted to go over and grab Sam, shake him, tell him to believe it, believe that he was normal, that he could be normal, that he would be, someday, when all of this died down. That he wouldn't wake up out of breath and drenched in sweat from the nightmares, that he wouldn't be connected with other people's minds anymore, that he wouldn't end up like that crazy kid that Sam still felt guilty over.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. He couldn't do that for two reasons. One, he didn't actually _know_ that Sam would ever be normal. He said that, and he wanted to believe it, and he wanted Sam to believe it. But it wasn't that easy, and it sure as hell wasn't that simple. Two, he wasn't _about_ to act like that in front of Sam. He was his _brother_. He couldn't say any of that sentimental sap to his face. That was like... girls. Girl talk. Guys didn't talk about stuff like that and Dean wasn't about to start now. No way.

Instead, he would just say that nothing would happen to Sam as long as he was around. Because that was kind of the same sentiment without all the goo, without all the danger of melting into sugar and fuzzy puppies. It implied a certain _yeah, you need me, kid, now go get me a beer before I kick your ass_. Dean could deal with that. That was more his speed.

But it was true, too. As long as he was around, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Sam. He was his brother. Someone would have to kill Dean before he let anybody touch Sam. It was as simple as that.

Dean saw a lot of weird stuff and fought a lot of tough battles over the expanse of the good, ol' US of A, but perhaps the weirdest and the strongest thing was his protectiveness for his brother. For family, Dean was pretty sure that he'd do anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment, **please no reviews involving spoilers from S3 onwards. I'm only just starting S4. Thank ya! :)**
> 
> I do not own _Supernatural_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
